shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackal Knight
'Jackal Knight '(ジャッカル･ナイト, Jakkaru Naito) Is the Cook of the Trimurti Pirates, Jackal Knight are actually to seperate first names of two personas, 'Jackal '(ジャッカル, Jakkaru) Is the more agressive and somewhat psychotic persona who has some navigation skills depite his insane personality, 'Knight '(ナイト, Naito) Is kind and formal also being somewhat a gentleman as well as enjoying cooking more than fighting, Yet he is still a powerfull fighter, Despite them both being different personas they are still considered one person, Jackal Knight's bounty is 400,000,000 Belies for causes of destruction towards the Marines and Goverment. The original person in control of the body is infact Knight and is still him only that after a horrible trauma caused to him in his childhood he created a seperate personality to forget the pain and fear of what happened to him in the past even though it is unknown what happened to him yet it is suspected that he was once a slave, Because of that Jackal Knight counts as one person because of the fact that Jackal isnt real but only an illusional personality created by Knight's deepest fears and pains, Yet somehow Jackal was able of gaining skills of his own that some exceed Knight's own skills yet that is also another illusional disorder that Knight has thinking he doesnt have the same skill as Jackal makes it apear that the two have different skills. Apearance Both Jackal and Knight have the same physical body yet their face expressions change according to the persona thats in control of the body, They have short white hair with bangs as well as red colored eyes, They wear a black coat letting it hang on their shoulders like the marine coat, A black tuxedo shirt with a black tie, A white shirt with long sleeves under the tuxedo, Black pants with a black belt tied around their waist and black shoes. When Jackal is in control of the body he shows a psychotic expression on his face at most times, His eyes shows an insane look for battle and a demonic smile, While Knight shows a more gentle smile and calm look in his eyes showing no threat whatsoever. After the timeskip they changed their apearance entirely, They have bandages on their left eye after losing somewhere around the two year timeskip by an unknown individual, His bandages are also a bit around his neck and two straps loose looking like a scarf, They wears a white shirt with some black linings and long sleeves, The upper part of their shirt is purple with black linings around the purple part being a line between the white and purple colors of the shirt, They wear black pants with a black belt tied around their waist and white boots, They also begin to have a little doll whom they talk to, The doll is always seen with them. Jackal Knight has a tattoo on his left pectoral which was revealed for him to have after the timeskip thus its unknown if he always had that tattoo, The meaning of the tattoo is also a mystery, In other words the reason Jackal Knight has that odd tattoo on them is unknown. Gallery Category:Human Category:Cook Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User